¿Y SI TODO EMPEZÓ ANTES?
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: En esta historia Rick y Kate tienen la misma edad, 17 años y se conocen en el instituto. Quiero mostraros como sería si estos dos se enamorasen de jóvenes.
1. Chapter 1

-Chicos, chicos, ¿podéis dejar de hacer el gamberro y escucharme un momento? – una vez los jóvenes se hubieron callado la profesora Rosmerta habló –bien, gracias. Tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase, Richard Rogers, quiero que lo tratéis bien y que consigáis integrarlo en la clase. Haced el favor porque es vuestro último año. –Todos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a hablar. –Richard, el único sitio libre es aquel del fondo junto a Katherine Beckett, es esa chica alta y delgada qué está en la segunda mesa hablando con sus amigas.

El chico, un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño despeinado y ojos azules, que vestía una sudadera gris con unos vaqueros y unas vans, se encamino un poco retraído hacia la mesa que la profesora le había indicado. Cuando sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases su compañera de pupitre se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, soy Kate.

-Hola, ya sabes mi nombre. –ambos cruzaron sus miradas y sintieron un magnetismo que nunca habían sentido con nadie.

-Y bueno, ¿por qué apareces en un insti nuevo en el último año de curso? ¿Acaso te han expulsado?

-Ahí le has dado, unos amigos y yo tiramos una vaca de una azotea y nos expulsaron o bueno, solo a dos de los cuatro. De todas formas era una mierda de instituto y la gente era un asco.

-Ah, este no es tan mierda, la gente está bien, es sociable pero claro yo llevo aquí toda la vida. Mis padres trabajan cerca de aquí y decidieron matricularme.

-ah, ¿en qué trabajan tus padres? –y por acto reflejo el chico se apartó el pelo de la cara lo que hizo que Kate se volviese a perder en sus ojos.

-Eh, esto… son abogados, los dos. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Ummm, mi padre no lo sé puesto que tampoco sé quién es y mi madre se supone que es actriz.

-¿Sí? ¿Y como se…

-¡Señorita Beckett puede dejar de interrumpir mi clase y atender un poco!

La conversación de Kate y Rick quedó interrumpida hasta la siguiente hora, educación física, una de las asignaturas favoritas de Kate pero no tanto de Rick.

-De verdad ¿ no nos podemos quedar sentados repasando francés? No sé una mierda de esta asignatura y seguro que una chica tan guapa como tu sabe mucho.

-A ver, yo si se francés pero ¡Venga Rick! Hoy toca volleyball y así te puedo presentar a mis amigas. Te prometo que te enseñaré un día de estos.

-Bueno –la agarró de la cintura como por impulso y dijo- pero si yo juego hoy a volley tu tendrás que venir a enseñarme francés a casa.

A Kate se le había cortado la respiración cuando le cogió de la cintura y tenía como la mente en blanco, lo único que le salió fue un: va-vale.

Rick se metió al vestuario masculino y se reunió con varios de su clase, un chico rubio que se llamaba Mason se acercó a él. –Eh, Ricki, ¿te apetece venir a jugar al futbol esta tarde a Central Park?

Su madre le había dicho que tenía que ser sociable, hacer amigos y no tirarse todo el día escribiendo en el ordenador así que decidió quedar con los chicos esa tarde. Al entrar al gimnasio Kate lo esperaba junto a la pista de volley y Mason le dijo: "lanzate, a ver si tu al menos tienes suerte porque Kate es muy rebelde pero luego no quiere nada con nadie. Y ten cuidado porque es mi mejor amiga y como le hagas algo te mato Ricki".

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que Mason le había dicho decidió jugar con las chicas al volley y gracias a Dios Kate iba en su equipo y ella siempre quería ponerse delante de Rick y éste solo podía mirar sus piernas y lo que no eran sus piernas: "porque te has tenido que poner mayas Kate, porque"

-¡VEINTE A DIEZ! ¿HAS VISTO QUE PALIZA LES HEMOS METIDO RICK? Aunque…tu has jugado poco ¿qué te pasaba?

-Eh..no sé, me daba vergüenza cagarla. Por cierto, ¿me das tu número? –ante la acusadora mirada de su compañera Rick rápidamente buscó una excusa- es para lo de francés, es que me interesa mucho subir la nota en esa asignatura y me harías un gran favor.

-Ah, entonces claro que te lo doy. –Se intercambiaron los teléfonos y después de ducharse fueron juntos a inglés y a matemáticas y en esas clases descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común: a Rick le encantaba la poesía al igual que a Kate, le encantaba el cine y la fotografía, a Kate le encantaba el deporte pero a Rick no tanto peor lo mejor de todo es que a ambos les encantaba leer, podían pasarse horas y horas leyendo al igual que se pasaron horas y horas hablando de libros.

-Muy bien chicos, para mañana quiero que me traigáis veinte matrices hechas y que salgais voluntarios a hacerlas. Ya podéis marcharos a casa.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta pero mi madre viene hoy a recogerme que es su cumpleaños y nos vamos a Remy's.

-Vale, me encanta ese lugar, un día deberíamos ir.

Una vez en la puerta Kate divisó a su madre pero no sabía cómo despedirse de Rick, le había caído tan bien y el se había portado tan bien con ella que estaba deseando verlo al día siguiente. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar una manera de despedirse porque Rick se acercó a ella mientras su madre iba en su dirección y le plantó un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo. Al pasar junto a la madre de Beckett, una completa replica de ella, soltó un felicidades señora Beckett y se perdió de vista.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba toda la clase de 2Bachiller del instituto Avon camino al campamento que se organizaba todos los años, cinco maravillosos días en unas agradables casitas de madera junto a la playa de los Hamptonps, con piscina, salas de belleza para las muchachas y pistas de deporte. Este campamento era una leyenda en el instituto pues el bosque que había un poco más arriba era como el templo de la virilidad, donde todas las parejas iban allí a pasar buenos momentos junto a la roca de los besos. Aunque Kate y Rick no eran pareja si se les podría clasificar de mejores amigos, desde el minuto uno habían conectado, Rick había mejorado muchísimo en deportes y en francés gracias a Kate y ésta había perfeccionado su habilidad poética y se había aficionado a los haiku y a los recitales de poesía. Todos los miércoles por la tarde Kate iba a casa de Rick a "darle" clase de francés pero solo llegaban al Bonjour y merci porque encontraban cualquier momento de distracción: el tercer miércoles desde que habían empezado las clases Rick le compró a Kate un pack de laser tag y la llevo al estadio más grande para aficionados y jugaron toda la tarde, verde contra lila, ella era muy hábil pero él tenía más práctica. Hacía dos semanas, por ejemplo, Rick se había dedicado a abrirle su corazón: el abandono que sentía por parte de su madre que nunca estaba en casa, la pena por no haber conocido a su padre, por no tener hermanos, le contó cómo le habían expulsado de dos colegios y lo más importante le confesó que lo que él realmente quería hacer era escribir.

-Me parece fantástico Rick, cuando termines uno de tus borradores me lo pasas porque estoy segura de que podrás convertirte en un famoso escritor.

-Y tú serías mi musa.

Todas estas insinuaciones habían empezado hace poco, un mes después de haberse conocido, día tras día en clase descubrían nuevas cosas en común, comentaban series, libros, películas, hablaban con los compañeros de clase sobre el fin de semana pero a Rick solo le interesaba lo que Kate tuviera que decir. Le encantaba como se apartaba el pelo de la cara cuando hablaba con él o como ponía esa media sonrisa al decirle lo guapa que iba ese día pero lo que más le gustaba era ese mal carácter. Esa furia que se desataba en ella cuando alguno de la clase se metía con ella o cuando le miraban el culo en deporte, "como para no mirarlo Katie, como para no mirarlo" pensaba él todos los días. Así que ahi estaban, de camino al campamento, sentados juntos en el autobús con Brad y Pattie delante y Lauren y Stana detrás. En esos momentos Rick sujetaba el nuevo iphone que le había comprado su madre y se echaba un selfie con sus amigas. Se había integrado tan bien que parecía llevar toda la vida en el Avon, los chicos de su clase quedaban con él todos los sábados para echar partidos de futbol en central park y los domingos por la mañana quedaba con Kate para correr. Por fin tenía la vida social que él quería y por fin había una chica que le gustaba de verdad y era por eso que no la quería cagar así que en el campamento él iba a portarse como un caballero y a seguir siendo el amigo perfecto.

-Lo primero que pienso hacer al llegar es ir al spa, imagínate Kate, baño relajante, masaje, limpieza facial, sauna. Acabaríamos súper relajadas.

- No se Pattie, ¿no sería mejor primero ir a la piscina, tomar el sol, jugar al volley contra los chicos y por la tarde ir a relajarnos?

-También es verdad….

Tras una hora de viaje por fin los chicos llegaron al campamento, tras elegir cama y establecer los horarios todos salieron a la piscina, aunque estaban en noviembre, una ola de calor había llegado a Nueva York, algo totalmente anormal para esas fechas y todavía podían tomar el sol y bañarse en la piscina, por precaución los profesores habían adaptado la temperatura de ésta.

-Rick, eh! Espera –el aludido se retrasó un poco de sus compañeros que iban a jugar al waterpolo y se acercó a Kate. – He encontrado en el folleto que aquí también hay campamento de laser tags, te parece si mañana llamamos a todos y les decimos que se vengan a luchar contra nosotros, por equipos ya sabes.

-Por mi perfecto, pero está claro que les vamos a dar una paliza.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en la cena –y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo.

Rick pasó el día en la piscina con sus amigos jugando al waterpolo, capuzándose y después salieron a jugar al baloncesto un rato. Decidieron hacer unos sándwiches y comer en el jardín de la cabaña de los chicos. Por su parte Kate y las chicas después de bañarse un rato en la piscina y tomar el sol decidieron ir al spa donde entre baños termales, masajes y lavados faciales se contaron secretos y desvelaron de quien estaban enamoradas pero antes de que Kate pudiera decir nada Rachel dijo:

-No creeis que Rick es muy mono, con ese pelo despeinado, esa pinta de chulo pero que en realidad es un sensible y esa sonrisa. Por no hablar de sus ojos, que ojos. No me importaría que se me lanzara, encantada me iba a la roca de los besos con él –Kate se levantó de un impulsó y volvió a la sauna donde esperaba que con el calor se le fuera la ira que había surgido en su interior.

A la hora de la cena estaban sentados en mesas separadas preguntándose si pasaría algo entre ellos en los siguientes días porque ambos estaban dispuestos pero tenían miedo de estropear su amistad. Una última mirada y se fueron a la cama.

Kate abrió los ojos al escuchar el zumbido de su móvil, eran las doce y acababa de quedarse dormida. Abrió el mensaje.

"Reúnete conmigo en quince minutos en el jardí " -R


	3. MARIPOSAS

"Reunete conmigo a las doce en el jardín." –R

¿Qué querría hacer Rick a esas horas en el jardín? Iba en pijama pero tampoco se iba a cambiar para reunirse dos minutos así que se puso una chaqueta de pelo por encima y a las 12:13 minutos salió al jardín allí se encontró a Castle de espaldas a ella, sentado al borde de la piscina escuchando música con los auriculares así que se arrodillo junto a su espalda, le quitó un auricular y se lo puso ella, sonaba una canción que había salido el año anterior, "In my veins". Tras una leve sonrisa se sentó junto a él en el borde de la piscina y como tenían total confianza ella posó su cabeza sobre su hombro y así estuvieron sin decir nada hasta que cinco minutos después Rick se apartó ligeramente de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, azul contra avellana:

-¿Por qué me has pedido que venga? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, nada de eso, es solo que quería estar contigo porque hemos estado todo el día separados y como habíamos dicho que nos veríamos en la cena y no nos vimos pues pensé que a lo mejor también te apetecería estar un rato conmigo.

-Sí, sabes que siempre me gusta estar contigo. –viendo que aún su rostro reflejaba tristeza decidió animar ella la conversación – A ver, ¿qué has hecho hoy?

-Pues…no mucho la verdad, hemos jugado al waterpolo en la piscina y después al baloncesto en las pistas. Ah y hemos comido en plan picnic en el jardín de al lado, ahí fue cuando vi que te ibas con las chicas. ¿Dónde fuisteis?

-Pues al spa, que Pattie estaba empeñada y no paraba de decirlo aunque nos lo pasamos de lujo, masajes, limpiezas faciales, sauna, además había unos masajistas de morirse –Rick le dio un leve empujoncito con la intención de tirarla al agua pero solo fue un aviso. -¿Qué? Es verdad, estaban buenísimos.

-mmm, seguro que no más que yo –Rick se levantó, se quitó su camiseta de pijama y sus pantalones y cogiendo a Kate en un largo abrazo la tiró junto a él a la piscina.

-Ahhhh, ¿¡Pero qué coño haces?! –se dedicó a pegarle y a salpicarle agua pero Rick fue más listo y buceando la agarró de las piernas y le hizo una ahogadilla. –Uff, Richard, a veces creo que eres totalmente idiota.

-Estoy seguro de que llevas razón -se acercó nadando hacia una pelota que había en una esquina de la piscina, Kate no pudo dejar de observar sus músculos fuertes dando largas brazadas hacia la otra esquina de la piscina – vamos a jugar un rato, venga que ya que estás mojada.

Y así, totalmente mojados, entre risas y coqueteos se dedicaron a jugar al balón un buen rato entonces Rick creyó que era el momento y volvió al bordillo donde cogió su cámara acuática y se la mostró a Kate sumergiéndola bajo el agua.

-NO PUEDE SER, ¿Tienes una cámara acuática? –Rápidamente se la arrebato de las manos y se agarró a él con las piernas pues estaban donde ella no hacía pie. –Venga vamos a poner cara de pez bajo el agua, sería graciosísimo – y así lo hicieron foto tras foto, cara bollo, caras graciosas y por impulso una de esas veces Rick le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Una hora después de haber quedado en el jardín Rick acercaba a Kate una toalla y la abrazaba al ponérsela. Se separó de ella y le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara, e quedó un rato así, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, un rostro dulce, delicado, demasiado pequeño en comparación con sus manos. Nunca antes se había enamorado así que no sabía qué era enamorarse pero esto se podría asemejar a ello.

-Ven, te acompaño a la cabaña no te vayas a resfriar y te vayas a poner mala en el primer día. –Cuando llegaron a la puerta de atrás Rick besó la frente de Kate, le sonrió y se marchó. No pudo ver a una Kate sonriente tocando su frente allí donde Rick había posado sus labios y sintiendo ese cosquilleo que sentía uno cuando se estaba enamorando.

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse Kate miró su móvil y se encontró un mensaje de Rick:

_"Se que todavía no soy muy bueno en esto de escribir pero al menos intentaré ponerte algo bonito. Kate, te juro que anoche me lo pase como nunca antes me lo había pasado, era como si no existiese nada más y sé que a lo mejor me estoy precipitando y que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo o al menos no como lo siento yo pero te aseguro que haré lo que sea porque te enamores de mí y no, no quiero que pase nada en este campamento, creeme que lo he estado pensando desde que llegamos pero sé que si pasara algo quizás se quede aquí y nada vuelva a ser igual y al menos prefiero tener lo que tenemos ahora. _

_Espero que el baño en la piscina fuese de tu agrado yo tengo que reconocer que lo tenía planeado. XOXO" –Rick_

Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. En su estomago volvían a revolotear mil mariposas.

"_El baño en la piscina fue uno de los mejores baños de mi vida así que espero que al salir del campamento y cuando me hagas sentir lo mismo que sientes tú (aunque creo saberlo) tengamos mil y un baños más así. 3" -KBex_


	4. PLAN 1

**NOTA: muchas gracias a mis admiradoras de siempre, guiguita, vicki...y a Jenn que se ha unido a nuestro pequeño grupito. Os lo dedico y espero que disfruteis de Rick y Kate.**

Después del campamento tuvieron una semana de vacaciones en la que no pudieron dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. No hablaron, no se mandaron mensajes ni se llamaron en esa semana. Tras aquella preciosa noche ambos actuaron como si nada, jugaron a los lásers, echaron partidas de beisbol, de fútbol, una noche fueron a la discoteca y ellos dos bailaron juntos pero como si nada, no querían estropear nada del viaje, querían seguir siendo lo que eran, tener lo que tenían.

Esa mañana Rick se levantó temprano y le preparó el desayuno a su madre, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Llevaba hoy una ropa que no acostumbraba a llevar, él que era de camisetas o sudaderas, pantalones de chándal y tenis, hoy vestía una camisa, vaqueros y las nuevas DC porque eso sí, no iba a ninguna parte sin tenis.

-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo una Martha recién levantada- ¿te has puesto enfermo?

-No…¿porqué?

-No, nada, es solo que me sorprende que me hayas preparado el desayuno que hayas hecho tu cama y que además te hayas vestido con camisa. ¿Es un día especial hoy en el instituto?

-mmm, no que yo sepa. Es solo que hoy me apetecía hacer todas estas cosas, no sé mamá, estoy feliz. –Tras coger su chaqueta y su mochila le dio un beso en la mejilla a su asombrada madre y salió hacia casa de Kate.

Kate se levantó, como cada mañana de clase, a las 7:15, hizo su cama y se duchó. Estaba indecisa en cuanto a qué ponerse porque hoy se sentía feliz pero si se ponía un vestido probablemente la gente de clase se iba a sorprender, también podía ponerse una blusa que le había comprado su madre hacía unos días con sus vaqueros y unas sabrinas, maquillarse un poco y en lugar de alisarse el pelo dejarlo suelto y rizado, sexy.

Una vez realizado su ritual mañanero bajó a desayunar, solo le quedaban 20 minutos para coger el coche e irse al colegio por una extraña razón lo estaba deseando.

-Hola mamá, papá –les dio un beso a ambos y se sentó a la mesa cogiendo un par de donuts y un café con doble de vainilla, el mejor placer de su vida.

-Katie, te veo resplandeciente hoy. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada, si estoy como siempre mamá. –Su madre se acercó a ella y le dijo bajito al oído: "a ti te ha pasado algo con un chico en ese campamento y no me lo quieres contar"

Miró a su madre con complicidad, con una mirada de _te lo contaré cuando pase algo de verdad_ y tras apurarse en el vaso de leche recogió su chaqueta y la cartera. Una vez en el ascensor el bolsillo de su chaqueta empezó a vibrar.

"_No sé cómo lo veras, pero pasaba por aquí y he decidido recogerte"-R_

Sin saber porqué sonrió y nada más cerrar el primer mensaje llegó otro : _"Por cierto a partir de hoy comienza el plan haz sentir a Kate lo mismo que sientes tú. 3"-R_

Bajó por las escaleras impaciente y abrió de un golpe el portón. Ahí estaba con su pelo engominado, sus preciosos ojos azules, camisa blanca ¡CAMISA!, unos vaqueros y las zapatillas más chulas que Kate le hubiese visto llevar jamás. Estaba reclinado sobre el coche pero nada más verla abrió el asiento del copiloto y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de sentarse le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido se subió él y con una sonrisa en la cara de ambos fueron al instituto.

-Esto no puede ser posible, entonces ¿era cierto que ibas a empezar un plan para conquistarme?

-Por supuesto, hoy es el día 1 y de momento voy a probar con 7, si no lo seguiré intentando porqué, KBex, me vas a tener que soportar ocho meses y tarde o temprano acabarás aceptando. –la dulce risa de Kate resonó en todo el coche y rebotó en Kate.

Pasaron el resto del camino hablando sobre la semana, cantando las canciones de la radio y hablando sobre la nueva película de miedo que acababan de estrenar.

-Ese es precisamente mi plan 7, ir al cine contigo a ver "El exorcismo de Adán" ¿te parece o ya te lo han pedido?

-Que va, el caso es a ver como les digo yo a mis amigas que voy contigo y que no se pueden acoplar.

-Señorita Beckett –pero Kate no estaba en clase en esos momentos si no en una dimensión paralela. Rick hoy se había sentado con Mark que acababa de romper con Bethany y necesitaba apoyo así que ahora estaba sentado dos mesas delante de ella. Se podría decir que el plan del muchacho estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas pues no solo la había llevado en coche al colegio si no que le acababa de dejar una nota que ponía "Leer cuando se vaya la profe", así que su paciencia estaba a punto de marcharse por la puerta. -¡KATHERINE BECKETT!

-Eh, perdón profesora, no me he dado cuenta, perdón.

-Ya me he fijado que estas sumida en profundas cavilaciones desde hace rato. ¿Me puedes decir que tipo de subordinada es la que estamos analizando? –La verdad es que no sabía ni siquiera de donde había salido la oración de la pizarra, maldito Richard Rodgers.

-Pues…yo diría que…¿subordinada adjetiva especificativa?

-No sé si será suerte pero sí. Bueno muchachos para mañana tenéis que prepararos la exposición y Katie, mañana saldrás tú a la pizarra a ver si estás más atenta.

En cuanto la profesora salió por la puerta Kate, aprovechando el descanso de media hora, se sentó en los sofás del fondo de la clase y abrió la nota que ocupaba el folio entero.

_"Kate, llevo toda la semana intentando escribir esto pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas así que hoy, domingo a las 22:00 estoy sentado en mi escritorio devanándome los sesos para conseguir escribirte la mejor carta de amor que nunca le hayan escrito a nadie y sé que viniendo de un chico puede haber sonado cursi, quizás hasta de maricón pero te prometo que no es nada de eso. Supongo que será causa del amor o no sé de qué pero cada vez que quiero pensar en algo bonito me viene tu imagen a la mente, cada vez que quiero pensar en algo dulce me viene tu rostro a la mente y cada vez que quiero pensar en algo delicado me pasa lo mismo. No he podido pensar en otra cosa que en ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando me imagino el resto del curso lo imagino haciéndote la persona más feliz, paseando por Central Park agarrados de la mano o besándonos en todos los lugares, incluso en los más insospechados. _

_Puede que sea verdad eso que dicen de que el amor verdadero está donde menos lo esperas y es que lo último en lo que pensaba al llegar aquí era encontrar a la chica de la que acabaría enamorándome y sí Kate, hoy aquí sentado a 15 de Noviembre de 2014 a las 22:00 te digo que estoy absolutamente convencido de que te quiero y que pretendo conseguir que tu también te enamores de mí, sin embargo, quiero ir despacio, romper cada barrera que pueda tener tu corazón, borrar cada rastro de tristeza de tu rostro y hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo para después poder besar tus labios, poder cogerte de la mano y decirte a la cara cuanto significas para mí. Te quiere, Richard Alexander Rodgers. "_

Millones de lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad porque, efectivamente, era la carta de amor más bonita que jamás le hubiesen escrito. Se acercó a Rick que estaba en su mesa habitual leyendo una novela de ciencia ficción y le dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que nadie los miraba.

-Gracias, es la mejor carta de amor que me hayan escrito.

-Siempre.

-Por cierto, el plan 1 incluye dejarme en casa ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, es solo que… a las cuatro tengo entrenamiento de volley y hasta las cinco y media no termina…¿me esperas o le pido a Pattie que me lleve?

-No, tranquila, me quedo y así veo como juegas que siempre me gusta verte en ropa de deporte.

Pasaron el resto de las horas de clase separados pero comieron juntos en el almuerzo y Rick le invitó a la comida. A las cuatro Kate estaba preparada junto al resto del equipo en la pista del gimnasio y Rick sentado en las gradas admiraba el partido que estaban jugando. Siempre que veía a Kate con mayas y con coleta por algún extraño motivo le atraía muchísimo. Cada vez que el equipo de Kate marcaba un tanto Rick saltaba y vitoreaba, en un descanso bajó a tomar un poco el aire y a las cinco y media ambos volvían a estar en el coche del chico.

-Gracias por llevarte, en serio. –le dio un beso en la mejilla al subir y su olor a cerezas, supuso que se había duchado, lo embriagó como el más dulce de los olores.

-Nada, siempre es un placer ver tu hermoso culo con esas mayas, -En seguida recibió un puñetazo de Kate

-No tiene gracia, sabes que no me gusta que me miren el culo Rick.

-Ya, pues entonces no te pongas esas mayas-dijo soltando una pequeña risa que contagió a Kate. –Hemos llegado, por desgracia había poco tráfico.

-Muchas gracias otra vez, estoy deseando ver que tienes preparado para mañana.

-Y yo –Rick se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta para acompañarla hasta el portón y darle un beso en la frente mientras accidentalmente una rosa se le caía en la mochila de Kate. –Que pases buen día Kate.

-Igualmente Rick. Y gracias de nuevo.

-Siempre


	5. PLAN 2

A la mañana siguiente, 16 de Noviembre, Rick recogió a Kate y la llevó al instituto pero le dijo que iría más tarde porque tenía que preparar todas las cosas para la sorpresa de ese día. Así que ahí estaba Kate sentada sola en su escritorio en una aburrida clase de Historia, la última del día, y todo el tiempo pendiente del móvil por si Rick le daba alguna señal. Al parecer iba a tener que irse andando a casa.

-Bueno chicos, espero que descanséis hoy y mañana empecéis a prepararos para el examen del viernes. No lo pondré complicado, lo prometo.

Mientras estaba recogiendo sus cosas Courtney se le acercó por detrás –Hey, ¿qué tal Kate? Que raro se me hace verte sin Richard.

-Ya, tenia unos problemillas en casa y ha tenido que volver rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿necesitas que te lleve?

-Pues aún no lo se, dame dos minutos y te digo ¿vale?

-Vale.

"¿_Vienes a pormíi o me voy con Courtney?" _

_"Estoy en el aparcamiento pero mejor llama a casa y dile que vas a pasar el día conmigo" _

-No te necesito Courtney, muchísimas gracias –todas estas palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca mientras salía pitando hacia el parking. Antes de subirse al coche mando un mensaje rápido a su padre para decirle que comía con sus amigos y se montó en el coche de Rick.

-Hooooolaaaa ¿qué tal el día? ¿qué me has preparado? ¿porqué no has venido al final a clase? –estaba impaciente y muy entusiasmada por las expectativas de la segunda cita con Rick.

-mmmm, alguien está muy preguntona hoy ¿no? Pregunta 1: un día muy agetreado. Pregunta 2: hoy toca mostrarte las mejores cualidades de Richard Rodgers y pregunta 3: porque no me ha dado tiempo a terminar pero tranquila que esta noche me pongo al día.

Llegaron a casa de Rick y al subir Kate no se sorprendió de que estuviese vacía si no de que en la cocina hubiese gran cantidad de ingredientes para cocinar. En la mesa del comedor habían más de quince películas y una máquina de escribir ocupaba la isla de la cocina.

-Vale, te cuento el plan. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es cocinar, bueno en realidad yo voy a cocinar y solo quiero que tú cortes los ingredientes y me pases los cubiertos.

Así que Rick la llevó a la cocina cogió dos delantares a juego, de vaquitas, y se pusieron manos a la obra, fajitas. Kate cortaba los ingredientes, Rick los pasaba a la sartén, Kate sacaba el pan de fajitas y Rick los pasaba a la sartén. Tras cuatro intentos fallidos por fin surgieron cuatro perfectas fajitas. Y llegó la mejor parte, las salsas. Kate vertió un poquito de salsa en su mano y la restregó por la cara de Rick y justo después éste empezó a perseguirla por toda la casa para intentar mancharla de salsa verde. Media hora más tarde de haberse puesto a cocinar, ambos manchados de salsa, estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo las deliciosas fajitas.

-Y después de comer ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ver una peli?

-Eso después, primero vamos a ir a mi cuarto, tranquila que no es nada raro, quiero que vayamos a mi cuarto para hacer tres cosas, una es darte el mejor masaje que jamás te hayan dado mientras te pongo la mejor música relajante, la segunda es aficionarte a la lectura de cómics y enseñarte los que más me gustan y la tercera es mostrarte alguno de mis poemas. Después veremos la peli que tu elijas. ¿Te parece?

-Sí. Pero ¿ para qué es la máquina de escribir?

-Pronto lo sabras.

Recogieron los platos y subieron al cuarto de Rick en el que Kate nunca había estado, era una habitación espaciosa y la más luminosa de la casa, con enormes cristaleras, una cama frente a estas ventanas cuya pared estaba llena de posters de grupos de música y de personajes de cómics. A la derecha había un escritorio enmarcado por dos estanterías llenas de libros y cómics. El vestidor y el baño estaban a la izquierda.

-Woaw.

-Ajá. Pero fijate bien –Kate se dio cuenta en seguida de que en la cama había una toalla e infinidad de cremas. En las mesillas velas e inciensos aromáticos. –Kate, ¿puedes quitarte la parte de arriba?, tranquila, no miro, es solo para que el masaje surja mayor efecto. El masaje es en la espalda así que no tengo que ver nada de nada.

-mmm –estaba nerviosa _"desnudarse ahora, ahí, delante de Rick?" _–bueno pero no mires.

-Palabra de boy scouts.

Una vez se quitó la blusa se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y se desabrochó el sujetador, Rick se entretuvo unos momentos encendiendo las velas, los inciensos y bajando las persianas. Era como tener un spa en casa. Kate se relajo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su compañero acababa de subirse a la cama. Escuchó como abría un bote de crema y acto seguido un líquido frío le empapaba la espalda.

-¿Me dejas ponerme sobre ti? Es que así es más cómodo.

-Sí, sí…

Rick se subió a horcajadas sobre su espalda así que Kate sintió un peso sobre su trasero y como unas manos grandes y al mismo tiempo delicadas masajeaban su espalda, con movimientos cíclicos, de dentro hacia fuera y viceversa. Cada diez minutos secaba la crema y cambiaba a otra tipo pero hubo un momento, aproximadamente unos veinte minutos después de haber empezado el masaje que Rick tocó accidentalmente el pecho de Kate y ésta se sobresaltó pero él pidió perdón y no volvió a suceder, al menos que Kate, que acababa de quedarse dormida, notase.

Se despertó al notar como alguien acariciaba su pelo y su cara, con dulzura y delicadeza, como si fuera un objeto frágil que se rompiese con facilidad. Al abrir los ojos recordó que estaba en la cama de Rick desnuda pero no, al parecer él la había cubierto con un albornoz.

-Ho-hola. Perdona, no quería dormirme, es solo que este ambiente era adecuado para eso ¿verdad?

-Ajá, no te preocupes, lo tenía previsto por eso te estaba despertando, te he dejado dormir media hora pero ya es hora de que veamos una peli. ¿Te apetece?

-`Por supuesto, vamos. –Rick la dejó un momento a solas para que pudiese volver a ponerse la blusa y totalmente relajada bajó al salón donde las palomitas y las chuches ya estaban preparadas.

-Elige una, venga. –Kate había visto casi todas las películas así que eligió la que más le gustaba de todas, "Un paseo para recordar".

A Rick no pareció importarle ver una película romántica, quizás es lo que esperaba que pasase pero no importó. Se sentaron en el sofá y compartieron chcuches y palomitas rozando sus manos accidentalmente en ocasiones. Hacia la mitad de la película cuando Kate sabía que iba a llorar se acurrucó en el pecho de Rick y este le paso el brazo por el hombro y casualmente acercó un paquete de pañuelos.

Una hora después Kate había gastado la mitad del paquete e incluso Rick había llorado algo pero en seguida se levantó, le dio a Kate un vaso de agua y sacó un papel de la máquina de escribir. Se lo dio a Kate pero le dijo que lo guardase en el bolso y lo abriese al llegar a casa.

-Cuando lo leas, vete a dormir y mañana cuando vaya a recogerte me dices algo –ya habían llegado a casa de Kate y Rick volvió a regalarle una rosa y un beso en la mejilla.

"_Espero que el plan conoce a Rick haya servido de algo. Habrás descubierto que si sales conmigo tendrás un novio cocinero, masajista, culto, cariñoso, comprensivo, poeta, un poco friki y generoso que te colmara de regalos y de momentos románticos para que seas feliz con las pequeñas cosas. El plan de mañana por supuesto tiene que ver con tu cumpleaños, el cual no tuviste la delicadeza de recordarme pero yo, siempre me entero de todo. Te quiere, Richard Alexander Rodgers. "_


	6. PLAN 3

-Buenos días Katie, ¿qué tal?

-Pues muy bien la verdad, he dormido como una rosa tras el masaje que me diste y si no lei tus cartas doce veces no las lei ninguna.

-Me alegro de que te gustasen pero antes, Feliz Cumpleaños Kate. –saco un paquete de la parte trasera del coche y se lo tendió, era redondo y estaba duro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo

-Ya, ya lo se…-y al abrirlo se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida, el regalo era un casco de moto blanco con dibujos lilas, su color favorito. –Rick, ¿y esto? Si todavía no tengo moto.

-Bueno para cuando te la compren tus padres.

-Gracias – y le dio un beso en la mejilla aunque esta vez demasiado cerca de los labios.

-Tengo otro regalo, no puedo cogerlo puedes abrir la guantera. –al abrir la guantera se encontró un vaso de café con su nombre y un letrero que decía: _Doble de vainilla para la del cumpleaños_

-Ohhh, qué rico.

Aparcaron frente a la puerta y entraron, todas las amigas de Kate estaban en la puerta esperando impacientes su llegada para abrazarla, llenarla de besos y contarle mil cosas. La profesora de Historia estaba sentada en su escritorio y Rick se acercó a ella, estuvieron hablando unos quince minutos pero al final Rick, sonriente, se sentó junto a Kate.

-¿De qué habéis hablado? –Rick dirigió una sonrisa hacia ella y le dijo: pronto lo sabrás, será otro regalo de cumple.

-Chicos, gracias a los inconvenientes de uno de vuestros compañeros el examen de Historia queda aplazado para el lunes.

La clase saltó en vítores y aplausos. Las horas pasaron con normalidad exceptuando que cada vez que hablaba con Rick Kate se fijaba más en sus labios, sentía más ganas de besarlo y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de esperar hasta el viernes. Era tan guapo, quizás uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto, con su melena castaña despeinada, sus ojos azules que te dejaban sin aliento y esa personalidad. Además jugaba muy bien al futbol y escribía de fabula. No podía imaginarse suerte mejor que la suya.

Sus amigas fueron a buscarla en el almuerzo para que se sentaran juntas y Rick aceptó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, que la esperaba en el aparcamiento en media hora ya que perdían esa clase. Cuando Kate salió del colegio fue como si su mandíbula se descolgase del resto de la cara, Rick estaba apoyado sobre una reluciente moto blanca y sostenía en la mano un paquete de regalo. Fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo bien fuerte.

-¿Y esto? –no cabía en sí de asombro, cuando Rick le tendió el paquete, no podía creerse que le regalase más cosas, al abrir el paquete descubrió una chupa de cuero negra y de su talla. Se la puso rápidamente y se miró en el espejo de su moto, le quedaba perfceta.

-Perfecta. Mi madre ha decidido invertir en tu cumpleaños y te ha querido comprar esta moto, yo la he ayudado a elegir el modelo y en el almuerzo he cambiado el coche por la moto. Ayer llame a tus padres mientras dormías y me dijeron que te pagaron la licencia de moto hace casi un año así que, ¿me das una vuelta en tu moto nueva?

Kate no dudó ni un segundo en subirse a la moto, tras ella se subió él y la agarró de la cintura. Fue un poco temeraria y subió la velocidad de tal modo que en veinte minutos estaban en casa de Rick y en cuarenta en la suya.

Tres horas después estaba estudiando Hostoria cuando empezaron a llegarle mensajes y mensajes. De Pattie, de Peter, de Annie y de Rick. Pattie le decía que si se iban de compras, Annie lo mismo y Peter le preguntaba por su moto nueva. Rick le dijo que lo sentía pero que el plan de esa tarde se tenía que aplazar ya que estaba un poco enfermo. Así que tras una llamada rápida a su amigo, aceptó la invitación de las chicas y se fue, en su moto nueva, al centro comercial. Allí estuvieron mirando escaparates y probándose gafas de marca hasta que a las siete de la tarde decidieron tomar un café en 'Gino's"

-Tía, ¿es verdad que Rick te ha regalado el casco, la chupa y la moto?

-Sí y puede que a lo mejor no deba contaros esto pero… -tenía miedo de que Rick se enterase de que habái contado su plan pero necesitaba hablarlo con sus mejores amigas. –desde el campamento Rick me confesó que le gusto y como yo no le dije nada ha decidido que tiene que conquistarme y lleva desde el lunes ideando una serie de planes para que me enamore de él.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡RICK RODGERS ESTA TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRTE!

-Sí… y no sabéis como es, es un amor, cocina de fábula, da unos masajes que te mueres, escribe para que se te derrita el corazón y además nos lo pasamos muy bien cuando estamos juntos.

-Pues tía , ¿a qué esperas para enrollarte con él? Está bueno, tiene pasta, cocina, está bueno, tiene unos ojos de escándalo y un culo que ni te cuento.

-Eh, eh para el carro que yo todo eso ya lo sé y no te creas que no he querido enrollarme con él pero es que dice que quiere ir despacio, que no quiere perder mi amistad y está esperando hasta el viernes para lanzarse o al menos eso entendí yo. No sé.

-Pues tía si el viernes no se lanza él tirale tú porque si no te lo quito yo.

Tras varias risas más Kate recibió un mensaje de su madre: _"necesito que vayas a Remy's a por unas cosas que he encargado' _

Una vez allí y mientras esperaba el pedido su móvil empezó a vibrar.

-¿Sí?

-Kate, estas preciosa con ese vestido que llevas y me encantaría verlo más de cerca. ¿qué tal si sales y te veo?

-Rick, ¿tu no estabas malo?

-Que va, era para que salieras con tus amigas y yo tuviera tiempo de preparar el plan 3.

Señorita BECKETT, aquí tiene. El camarero le tendió una rosa y entonces Kate abrió los ojos. La carta de ayer decía que el plan 3 iba a ser de su cumplaños. ¿Le ha montado una fiesta?

-Estás preciosa. Ven –la cogió de la mano y la llevó al bar de al lado donde estaban todos sus amigos, ahbía una gran pancarta y le lanzaron confeti de colores. En las mesas varias pizzas humeantes pedían ser comidas, al igual que las patatas y las fajitas. Todos se pusieron a comer, bailaron y hacia las once comenzaron a servir el alcohol: ron con cola, whisky, vodka rojo, lila, malibú con piña, en cubata o chupito al gusto y en el centro de la pista dos barriles de cerveza donde los muchachos competían por ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin dejar de beber. Kate se tomó una cerveza, un chupito de tequila y un ron con cola.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a coger a nuestras parejas, abrazarles bien fuerte y comenzar a bailar. La primera se la dedica Rick a Kate, feliz cumpleaños.

Rick le tendió la mano y ella lo abrazó bien fuerte como el Dj había dicho, colocó su cabeza contra el cuello de él y aspiro su colonia, él colocó sus manos muy cerca de su tarsero pero no le importo, era un momento mágico. Estaba sonando 'In my veins' y Rick se la había dedicado. Se miraron a los ojos y rozaron su nariz, se quedaron así pues para ellos se había detenido el tiempo. Kate susurró en su oído: "tu plan funciona a la perfeccion, Kate está derretida por tus huesos y quiere acortar el plan a cinco días. ¿Qué te parece? " También susurrando le respondió: "perfecto"

Tras varias lentas más y dos chupitos Kate estaba tan cansada que tuvo que sentarse junto a Rick, poner sus piernas encima de las de él. -¿Masaje? –Sí, por favor. Cuando Rick acababa de empezar Johanna llamó a Kate, es muy tarde tienes que volver ya a casa que mañana hay clase. Así que Rick la llevó a casa porque Jim se había llevado la moto. Había empezado a llover, Richard tamborileaba sobre el volante, estaba nervioso. Al llegar al portón de Kate la agarró del brazo y le dijo:

-Esto lo tenía reservado para el último día pero no puedo resistirme más. –Agarró su nuca y la beso, dulce y tiernamente, su boca sabía a alcohol y en ningún momento se chocaron sus dientes. Kate prolongó el beso agarrando por el cuello a Rick.

-Gracias, yo también lo estaba deseando.

-Buenas noches Kate.

-buenas noches y gracias por todo, la moto, la chaqueta, el casco, la fiesta…

-Siempre.

Las mariposas habían echado a volar en ele stómago de ambos y una sonrisa tonta se instaló para siempre en sus bocas.


	7. PLAN 4

"Buenos días princesa, espero que no te hayas levantado con mucha resaca. ¿Qué tal si hoy vas probando tu moto nueva? Nos vemos en media hora en el aparcamiento."

Kate sonrió y termino de desayunar. Subió a su cuarto, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, se colocó unas mayas y sudadera e intentó arreglar su desastroso pelo recogiéndolo en una perfecta y alta coleta. Se echó anti-ojeras y un poco de gloss en los labios. Instintivamente pensó en el beso de la noche anterior con Rick, como habían encajado tan bien, recordó su olor, su sabor, sus ojos. Estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Kate se había enamorado una vez, el año anterior, estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en la playa un mes y conoció a un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaba Dylan, era alto, rubió, moreno, surfista. Desde que había llegado a la playa él había estado con ella y la había cuidado genial e incluso le había enseñado a surfear. Empezaron a salir el último fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano y como él era de Nueva York siguieron viéndose pero un buen día de Enero, Kate había salido a correr por Central Park y ahí estaba él, con una amiguita besándose y agarradito de la mano. Desde entonces Kate no confía en los hombres. Hasta ahora que Rick Rodgers ha conseguido cautivarla, volverla loca.

-¡KATE, SAL YA QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!

Se apresuro en coger su móvil y los auriculares, bajo al garaje y se puso el casco, se montó en la moto y al arrancarla se quedo dos minutos disfrutando del rugido del motor. Salió disparada hacia el instituto y al llegar al aparcamiento encontró un aparcamiento junto al coche de Rick, el cual estaba tumbado con los cascos en el capó del coche, esperándola, con los ojos cerrados. Se bajó silenciosamente de la moto y se subió al capó, entonces, una vez allí, se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ohh, buenos días muñeca. –Pero Kate interrumpió la conversación lanzándose a los labios de Kate, labios contra labios, la lengua de ella luchando contra la de él, necesitaba explorarlo entero. Mientras se besaban él puso su mano en su cintura y ella acarició su pelo. Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento y fue entonces cuando azul contra verde lucharon por penetrar en el alma del otro. Una sonrisa tonta surcó la cara de Kate y Rick no resistió el impulsó de besar esa preciosa sonrisa, esos dientes blancos, brillantes y perfectos. Continuaron el beso y perdieron la noción del tiempo.

-Ejem, ejem –una mujer carraspeó justo a la derecha del coche – Señorita Beckett, señor Rodgers, ¿porqué en lugar de estar aquí pelando la pava no entran a clase?

La directora del colegio, la señora Hasting, una mujer estirada, amargada y que nunca se peina, los miraba acusadoramente. Kate se bajó primero del coche y una vez Rick estuvo en el suelo le cogió la mano y entraron corriendo al colegio, al entrar en clase todos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros los miraban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se sentaron en su mesa del final de clase y sacaron los libros muertos de risa.

-¡SI LA MEJOR AMISTAD SIEMPRE LLEVA AL AMOR!

-¡ESTO YA LO SABÍA YO!

-¡QUÉ PAREJA MÁS BONITA HACEIS!

Kate le susurró a Rick entre dientes: "qué vergüenza ¿por qué me has hecho hacer esto?" "¿Yo? Pero si has sido tú la que te me has subido encima y me has comido la boca" "Serás marrano, ahora te quedas sin más besos." Le hizo una pedorreta que a Rick le pareció enternecedora.

-Señor Rodgers, salga a la pizarra y me hace la integral del ejercicio 42. Déjese los amores para el descanso.

Al final de las clases Kate tenía entrenamiento de volley así que Rick le dijo que mejor aprovechaba y se ponía al día con los deberes en el coche. Que después se preparase para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Pero poco le duró eso de ponerse al día porque cuando solo llevaba media hora haciendo los ejercicios de lengua le sonó el teléfono, su mejor amigo Lucas Fitz que se había mudado a California en Agosto.

-Eh tío, ¿qué pasa?

-Hola, nada aquí que no podía dormir y he dicho pues llamo al Ricky que seguro que me aburre y me quedo dormido.

-Jajajaja, que gracioso te has vuelto desde que eres un Cali.

-Nah, ¿cuéntame? ¿Todo bien por allí? ¿O te han vuelto a echar del insti?

-No colega, estoy en el que entre en Septiembre y estoy mejor que nunca, la gente es muy maja, juego todos los sábados al fútbol con unos colegas, nos vamos a las tiendas de cómics y…TENGO NOVIA TÍO. –no supo por qué pero una sonrisa se había instalado en su casa desde primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Tú? ¿Novia? Pero si a ti eso no te gusta, tu eres más de enrollarte con dos o tres en una noche y ya. ¿Qué tiene esta? ¿Es una diosa griega?

-Buah, es perfecta, es la tía más buena que te puedas imaginar, alta, con su pelo castaño claro salvaje, rizado, tiene unos ojos verdes de escándalo y ya no te cuento qué culo tiene. Pero no es solo eso, tiene una risa contagiosa y te lo pasas tan bien con ella, podemos hacer de todo, jugar a los lásers, salir a correr, quedarnos en su cuarto escuchando música, bañándonos en la piscina…buah Lucas, tío, no te imaginas.

-Tío, mándame un Whatsapp con una foto suya que si puedo te la robo o la clono o algo.

Así estuvieron hablando de sus novias y de sus vidas hasta que Rick vio al equipo de Kate salir, cuando ella salió y se acercó a él la agarró de la cintura y se perdió en sus labios.

-Ah, hola, yo también me alegro de verte.

-Eres preciosa. –Gracias, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Pues…¿porqué no me sigues con tu moto?

Se subió al coche y esperó a que ella hubiese arrancado la moto para llevarla a Central Park. Una vez hubieron aparcado echaron a andar agarrados de la mano, de vez en cuando Kate apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Kate aspirando su colonia. Cuando llegaron junto a un grupo de árboles a la sombra Kate extendió un mantel y se tumbaron allí. Compartieron auriculares para escuchar lo que Rick llamó la playlist de ambos: "In my veins", "All of me", "Stay with me" "Stop and Stare" "Love me like you do" "Without you" "Us against the world" y muchas más que estuvieron escuchando durante más de media hora hasta que Rick sacó de su mochila dos sándwiches de atún. Comieron mientras hablaban de cosas vanales, se reian y contaban chistes, se enamoraban cada vez más.

-¿Puedo leerte una cosa? Estaba leyendo poesía el otro día y me acorde de ti.

-Claro. –Rick sacó un papel del bolsillo, lo desdobló, lo ojeo unos segundos, la miró a los ojos y agarrándola de las manos le recitó el poema de memoria.

Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,  
>para tu libertad bastan mis alas.<br>Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo  
>lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma.<br>Es en ti la ilusión de cada día.  
>Llegas <span>como <span>el rocío a las corolas.  
>Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia.<br>Eternamente en fuga como la ola.  
>He dicho que cantabas en el viento<br>como los pinos y como los mástiles.  
>Como ellos eres alta y taciturna.<br>Y entristeces de pronto como un viaje.  
>Acogedora como un viejo camino.<br>Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas.  
>Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen<br>pájaros que dormían en tu alma

No pudo contener las lágrimas y Rick se las apartó con su mano y así agarrando su cara la beso dulce y tiernamente, aspirando su sabor y disfrutando de cada aliento que salía de ella. Cuando sus bocas se separaron Rick le susurró: para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas.

-El plan era este, disfrutar de una tarde soleada en Central Park junto al lago, merendando sándwiches de atún preparados por mí y siendo nosotros mismos. Quería demostrarte que todos los días pueden ser así que podemos seguir siendo como éramos antes pero besándonos, queriéndonos y proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nos reimos, nos enfadamos, nos pegamos, compartimos gustos y aficiones, te puedo hacer sentir la mujer más querida del mundo si tú me dejas y tú puedes hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. Cuando imagino mi vida, y se que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero si no lo hago reviento, nos imagino a los dos, en una gran casa con nuestros hijos correteando por ahí, tu siendo la mejor abogada de Nueva York y yo, no sé, ¿quién sabe? Pero juntos, desde hace meses me imagino mi vida contigo y ¿por qué no intentarlo Kate? Yo te quiero y al parecer tú me quieres, quiero compartir todas las primeras experiencias contigo, el primer amor, la primera discusión de pareja, los celos, la angustia, quiero experimentar el amor contigo porque no me imagino poder decirle a nadie más lo que te he dicho a ti. Eres única e irresistible. Te quiero.

Kate rió y se abalanzó sobre Rick que cayó al suelo y rodó para ponerse sobre Kate, la miró a los ojos y aparto un mechón rebelde que se había soltado de la coleta. Un hombre mayor con su bastón descuidó un momento a su nieto que correteaba junto al lago para mirar a esos dos locos enamorados y jóvenes que no sabían ni se imaginaban si quiera la de desgracias y aventuras que les traería la vida. Desgracias y aventuras como las que su Vera y él habían tenido con la mariposa azul y todo lo que supuso eso. Esos jóvenes le recordaban a ellos y les deseaba la mejor suerte del mundo, si algún día llegaba a conocerlos por casualidad, tenía que decírselo.


	8. PLAN 5

*Ding dong*

La puerta se abrió y ante Rick apareció un hombre con el pelo castaño como el de su hija y los ojos pequeños y marrones, vestía un jersey marron con unos pantalones en color beige y zapatillas de estar por casa. En la mano sujetaba una copa de whisky.

-Hola, Rick. –Jim Beckett le estrecho la mano al padre de su novia con el cual había visto varios partidos de beisbol mientras Kate llegaba para dar las clases de Frnaces –pasa pasa. Kate se esta terminando de arreglar.

-Entonces me puedo poner cómodo porque eso en las mujeres es que les queda media hora ¿no? –ambos, padre y novio, soltaron una sonora carcajada lo que incitó a una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes a salir al salón. Rick todavía no había conocido a la madre de Beckett pero enseguida supo que era ella y lo que es más supo exactamente como luciría Kate de mayor porque esa mujer era la viva imagen de su hija. Mismo color de pelo, color de ojos, pómulos perfectos y una sonrisa brillante.

-Eh…buenas tardes señora Beckett, encantado de conocerla. Soy Rick. –se acercó a Johanna tímidamente con la intención de estrecharle a ella también la mano pero la mujer se agachó y le dio dos besos.

-Encantada Rick, Kate nos ha hablado mucho de ti, prácticamente no deja de hablar de otra cosa.

-Ah, eh. No sé qué decir, lo siento.

Unos pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras y una preciosa Kate vestida con una blusa blanca, pantalones negros y botas de tacón también negras apareció en el salón a la vista de todos.

-Uau, Estás preciosa nena.

Kate se ruborizó ante el comentario de su novio delante de sus padres. Le echó "La mirada" y se dirigió al vestidor de donde sacó una chaqueta. -Gracias Rick, tu tampoco estas mal.

Y era cierto, el muchacho vestía una camisa de cuadros azul y blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros rojos y unas converse blancas. Se había echado gomina en el pelo y se había pasado toda la tarde planchando la camisa porque estaba nervioso y quería dar buena impresión al presentarse ahora como novio de Kate ante sus padres. Pero al parecer todo había salido bien.

Johanna se acercó a Kate y le susurró algo al oído y Kate se rio

-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA PELI, VAMONOS!

-Sí, claro.

-No chicos, quedaros un poco, tomaros un refresco y charlamos que todavía no he tenido el placer de conocer a Rick, vais a la siguiente sesión – Johanna acercó dos sillas a la barra del desayuno y sirvió algo de merendar. Rick estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que Johanna, abogada, le hiciera un interrogatorio o pensara mal de él y obligara a Kate a separarse de él. –Dime Rick, ¿eres de Nueva York?

-Sí, nacido y criado siempre aquí.

-Tu madre es actriz, según nos ha contado Kate, pero ¿Cómo es vivir con una estrella?

-Pues…a ver, ella casi nunca está en casa, siempre está o haciendo castings o grabando películas. Yo siempre me he quedado con una canguro y ahora solo en casa.

Johanna puso la misma cara que a Rick nunca le había gustado que pusiera la gente, cara de compasión, de pena. Sentían lástima por él, una lástima que él no sentía. Pasaron quince incómodos minutos en silencio hasta que Jim decidió hablar.

-Y Richard, ¿qué quieres estudiar el año que viene? Nuestra Katie quiere estudiar derecho.

-Sí ya lo sé, y estoy seguro que será la mejor abogada de la historia –se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla sonriéndose mutuamente –yo, me da un poco de vergüenza porque es algo muy improbable y en lo que posiblemente no triunfe pero..

-Quiere ser escritor.

-Sí, bueno, siempre me ha gustado leer y desde hace varios años decidí que me encantaba escribir. Tengo varios borradores pero ninguno me convence.

-Ah, yo creo que sí que puedes triunfar sobre todo si llevas escribiendo bastante tiempo. Pruebalo Rick, la vida consiste en arriesgarse.

-Gracias señor Beckett. Por cierto, ¿ustedes son abogados penales? Como es eso de trabajar con la policía, de encarcelar a asesinos. La verdad que siempre me ha llamado la atención.

-Pues sí, somos abogados penalistas pero no es como piensas Rick, nosotros no trabajamos con la policía, lo único que hacemos es pedirles información para poder defender a nuestros clientes con pruebas irrefutables.

-Sí, a veces, aceptamos casos demasiado peligrosos. –Jim miró a Johanna con aire reprobatorio como si le echase la culpa de algo o tuviese miedo por ella. –Bueno chicos, se os va a hacer tarde y la siguiente sesión va a empezar en media hora.

Se levantaron de la silla, Rick le puso a Kate la chaqueta y le cogió la mano, Cuando estaban en la puerta se giraron para despedirse de Johanna y Jim Beckett.

-Que os divirtáis chicos. –la versión adulta de Kate se acercó a ellos y los abrazó encantada.

Una vez junto al coche de Rick, un R8 que le había regalado su madre por su 17 cumpleaños, Kate se acercó a él y lo abrazó. –Todo ha salido genial cielo, ¡Mis padres prácticamente te adoran!

-Nah, no ha sido nada la verdad. Tendré un don especial para atraer a los padres de mis novias. –Kate soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a Rick, le acarició la coronilla y beso sus labios con dulzura. –Ni que hubieses tenido miles cariño.

-Tú que sabrás, a lo mejor en mi anterior instituto era todo un ligón y todas iban detrás de mí.

-Seguro. –soltó otra pequeña risita y abrazó a Rick aspirando su perfume.

-Buenos vamos, ¡venga que llegamos tarde a la peli!

Se montaron en el coche y en menos de veinte minutos estaban en el cine, había una cola enorme para ver "El exorcismo de Adán", una película de terror recién estrenada, que contaba la historia de un cura español que realiza un exorcismo a un vagabundo pero sin saber que el demonio se ha metido en su interior así que desde el momento en que queda poseído solo responde al nombre de Adán, viola y mata a mujeres y niños y tres exorcistas fallan en sus rituales excepto Melany, que aunque consigue librar al cura de la posesión, éste se muere ya que había estado demasiado tiempo poseído por el demonio.

Compraron palomitas dulces y chuches y Kate pasó prácticamente la mayor parte de la película agarrada al hombro de Rick, asustada. Fueron dos horas de tortura, sangre y sufrimiento pero ambos tuvieron que reconocer que había merecido la pena.

-A ti seguro que te ha gustado porque has estado todo el rato disfrutando de mis brazos musculosos –Kate le pegó un manotazo y Rick la agarró de la cintura, abrazándola y aspirando su aroma a cerezas, un aroma que siempre recordaría porque había entrado en cada poro de su piel.

-Quieres que vayamos a McDonals a tomar algo, yo invito. –Tras dos menús BigMac y un McFlurry compartido Rick inició la verdadera parte romántica de su plan. Hoy era noche de lluvia de estrellas y además viernes con lo que el toque de queda de Kate se alargaba hasta la una y media de la madrugada. Salieron al jardín del restaurante y se sentaron en un banco, Kate sobre las rodillas de Rick abrazada a su cuello, se exploraron el uno al otro inciando un combate de lenguas que acabo en empate, aspirando uno el perfume del otro mientras estos se mezclaban.

Media hora después, a las once y media, Rick tendió una toalla en el césped y se tumbaron, Kate se apoyó en el pecho de Rick y este paso un brazo por su espalda, acariciando su liso pelo castaño. Kate cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, ante esto el muchacho le susurró al oído, "si subes la vista al cielo verás miles de estrellas brindar por nuestro amor".

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rick? –Kate miró hacia arriba y efectivamente una esplendida lluvia de estrellas se abría ante ellos. Kate no dejó de pedir deseos y la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro en ningún momento. Así estuvieron hasta las doce y media de la noche, acurrucados pidiendo deseos, queriéndose cada vez más el uno al otro.

Subieron de nuevo al coche y Rick dejó a Kate ante la puerta de casa a la 01:20 de la madrugada porque quería seguir dando buena imagen ante los padres de su novia. –Te quiero

Estuvieron unos minutos con las frente apoyadas, mirándose y queriéndose con la mirada hasta que una luz se encendió en el pasillo y Kate se separó rápidamente. –Yo también Rick, hasta el lunes.

Al llegar a casa ninguno de los dos podía dormir, eran los efectos del primer amor, de la primera semana donde todo es fantástico y nada ni nadie te lo puede estropear.

*Ting Ting*

_"__Doy gracias a quienquiera que te puso en mi camino princesa, de verdad que eres mi primer amor y el que espero no se vaya nunca."_

_"¿Tú no decías que eras un ligón y que habías tenido mil novias? Eres un falso ;)"_

_*Ting Ting* _

_"Es verdad soy un falso, jamás he tenido novia formal, como dice mi amigo de Cali, yo era más de rollos de una noche pero contigo es diferente. "_

_"Um…no se si debo fiarme de alguien tan mentiroso y con unos antecedentes como esos ;)"_

_*Ting Ting" _

_"Fiate de mis te quieros" _

_"Lo haré pero espero que tu primera novela se base en mi porque si no me las vas a pagar caro" _

_*ting ting*_

_"Hecho muñeca. ¿No tienes sueño?"_

_"No, msi padres al llegar a casa me interrogaron para saber que habíamos hecho y todo eso así que de tanto recordarlo no puedo dormir._

_Por cierto, gracias por esa maravillosa noche rey" _

_*Ting ting* _

_"No hay de qué K-Bex, te quiero y yo sí que tengo sueño y mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para llevar mi moto al taller. Hasta mañana princesa, que duermas bien. 3"_

_"Lo haré cielo. Te quiero y suerte mañana con la moto" _

_Kate apagó el móvil y se acurrucó aún más en la cama deseando que este amor le durase toda la vida aunque sin saber que ese amor sería como una montaña rusa, con muchas subidas pero demasiadas bajadas. Disfruta mientras dura Kate, se dijo antes de sumirse en el más bonito de los sueños._


	9. DE PRINCIPES Y TRAGEDIAS

Los frenos y las marchas de la moto le fallaron, la curva se aproximaba y no veía más opción que tirarse de la moto en marcha, la vista comenzó a nublársele y su último pensamiento, antes de que el vehículo se estrellara contra el suelo, fue que Kate se iba a preocupar cuando no lo localizara.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzaron a salir y su relación iba acelerando y sin frenos, se sentían bien el uno con el otro pero esa noche después de haber pasado toda la mañana y la tarde juntos, en el cine y dando un paseo, unos amigos de Kate los habían invitado a una fiesta, a ambos les apetecía el plan pero desde el momento que llegaron allí Tom, un viejo amigo de Kate no dejaba de mirarle el culo, intentaba bailar con ella y no precisamente separados y alejaron a Rick. Los celos estuvieron presentes toda la noche, no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie, mirase de esa forma a su chica.

Hacia la mitad de la fresca noche Rick, sentado en la barra del bar, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con la pierna y vigilando bien a Kate, la vio acercarse hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –ella había notado que se comportaba de manera extraña y no le había quitado el ojo de encima en todo la noche, no podía soportarlo.

-Nada.

-No me mientas Richard, llevas toda la noche amargado sin ni siquiera bailar conmigo o tratar de hablar con mis amigos. Al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo y no jodernos la noche.

-¿Qué yo estoy jodiendo la noche? ¡Pero si no dejan de mirarte y tocarte Kate!

-¿Estás celoso? –no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que levantaba la ceja izquierda como él le había enseñado. Estaba tan mono las pocas veces que se ponía celoso que le encantaba.

-Un poco, bueno no, mucho porque no consiento que la gente te mire así, ya sé que estás muy buena pero eres mía y solo yo te puedo mirar el culo ¿vale? –agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besando su cuello y sus labios, abrazándola fuerte, queriendo fundirse con ella.

A partir de ahí la noche se tornó un poco más clara, bailaron y con la mayor parte del grupo se podía mantener una conversación interesante, excepto con Tom y Alex, ambos estaban más interesados en tirarse a todas las tías del local que en pasarlo bien con los amigos. Cuando Alex pidió a Kate bailar y ésta aceptó Rick retomó su juego de vigilante, grababa en su mente cada uno de los gestos o movimientos que el sujeto A hacía y cómo reaccionaba el sujeto K. A las doce de la noche se desató la barbarie, Alex, ciego como una cuba, agarró a Kate del pelo y la besó con fuerza, como con rabia.

-Pero…

Cuando Rick se acercó a Alex toda la pista se convirtió en un cúmulo de brazos, piernas, vítores, abucheos, pero sorprendía como Rick descargaba su gancho contra la cara del otro y cómo una vez éste estuvo recuperado le asestó a Rick una patada en la cara, rompiéndole el labio. Kate, en vano, intentó separarlos, hasta que presa de la impotencia decidió salir fuera del recinto y llorar, llorar de rabia, rabia porque aunque Rick tenía razón y los chicos no dejaban de tontear con ella, él no debería haber iniciado esa pelea. A los pocos minutos, cinco como máximo, una mano apretó su hombro y al girarse vio a un Rick con el labio partido y el ojo hinchado, llorando.

-Lo siento. –la abrazó y salió corriendo hacia su moto.

Veinte minutos después una ambulancia recogía a un chico que había tenido un accidente de coche a las tres de la mañana de un sábado, su carnet decía que se llamaba Richard Rodgers y su teléfono tenía dos números en marcación rápida, el de su madre y el de una tal K-Bex 3, que debía ser su novia. Lo llevaron al hospital más cercano y allí diagnosticaron que Rick sufría un traumatismo craneoencefálico al haberse chocado contra un bordillo. Además su pierna derecha había recibido de lleno el impacto de la moto y tenía dos huesos rotos.

El sábado por la mañana, a las diez, tras cuarenta llamadas sin respuesta a su novio Kate Beckett imploraba a sus padres que la dejaran ir a verlo y pasaran del día familiar, pero ellos insistían en que debía estar molesto por los celos del día anterior y que lo dejara aclararse. Quince minutos después Martha la llamaba para comunicarle sobre el accidente y ante esto si que Jim y Johanna tuvieron que llevar a su hija al hospital.

-Martha –la actriz corrió rápidamente a abrazar a la novia de su hijo y lloró silenciosamente en su hombro. Los padres de Beckett se acercaron a ella y las abrazaron para consolarlas.

-Katherine, querida. Tranquila, ¿vale? No es muy grave, según los médicos estará inconsciente un par de semanas porque se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero, Kate, necesito que me cuentes exactamente que pasó ayer.

-Pues unos amigos míos nos invitaron a una fiesta y él desde el principio estuvo muy celoso porque estuve bailando con dos chicos pero porque eran amigos de la infancia y tengo mucha confianza con ellos. Rick se marginó, bebió dos copas pero después se tranquilizó y consiguió integrarse con mis amigos –a Kate comenzaban a acoplársele las lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que no podía hablar pero la mano de su madre en su espalda la reconfortó y consiguió terminar de contarle la historia a la madre de Rick- cuando un chico me besó, sin que yo hiciera nada, Rick comenzó a pegarle y el otro chico también le pegó, le rompió el labio. Tras la pelea simplemente me dijo que lo sentía y se fue en su moto. Te juro que lo he llamado como unas cuarenta veces pero no me respondía y..

Y no pudo decir nada más, se giró hacía su madre y la abrazó bien fuerte, llorando en su pecho. Al cabo de media hora los médicos le permitieron visitar a Rick. Se paró un minuto antes de girar el pomo de la puerta porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la imagen que viera una vez se hubiera abierto la puerta y así ocurrió, Rick, postrado en la cama, llevaba una pierna escayolada, el labio cosido y el ojo aún hinchado peor lo peor de todo era ver la venda alrededor de su cabeza con un poco de sangre seca. Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kate pero ésta las borró rápidamente como si Rick pudiera estar viéndola llorar.

Susurrando reprodujo su nombre varias veces mientras le acariciaba la barba de tres días que se había dejado porque a ella le encantaba acariciarla. Así estuvo un buen rato y pasó a acariciarle el pelo, la frente, a besar sus parpados y sus labios, deseando que como en aquellos cuentos de princesas, su príncipe, dormido, despertase con un beso .

-Lo siento mi vida, no tendría que haber dejado que te marchase. He sido una estúpida pero me ha dado tanta rabia verte actuar así, como si no confiases en mí que no he podido evitar enfadarme contigo. –Se sintió estúpida hablando sola pero necesitaba desahogarse con él, decirle lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que lo necesitaba. -¿Te das cuenta de que esta ha sido nuestra primera crisis? Si vas a acabar así en todas mejor no nos peleamos más cielo.

La enfermera entro poco después para cambiar los sueros y revisar el estado cardiaco del paciente pero tuvo que echar a Kate, quien se prometió a si misma que vendría todos los días, a leerle y cantarle, a besarlo y darle cariño, a recordarle que tenía que despertar porque no la podía dejar anhelando su compañía. Tenía que recuperar a su príncipe malherido.


End file.
